A typical application in this regard are suspended claddings of ceilings in various types of rooms or of wall panels when the latter are attached to side walls. Suspended ceilings are known per se, in particular in industrial buildings, where piping of very varied types arid purposes are clad. In this sector there is a variety of extreme by means of which the suspension can be brought about.
It is a different situation in the field of carpentry and plastering. These cases usually concern only the decorative lining of rooms in the design of suspended ceilings or in fitted-on panels.
If appropriate, both types of lining can additionally be combined with a backing insulation. In these cases, fastening systems are required which guarantee a permanent, fireproof and sturdy anchorage in the penetration material.
Furthermore, consideration must also be given to the lack of space available to be able to carry out a large-area leveling of the cladding in relation to the penetration material.
A particular problem in the application sector cited is the alignment of the systems to be fixed in the penetration material. For example, said occupation groups, for example carpenters, always have to fall back on the old method of packing for the horizontal alignment of suspended ceiling claddings if concrete ceilings, for example, are uneven. Easy-to-handle fireproof plugs according to DIN 4102, complying with fire protection category 90/120, indeed belong to the prior art. However, once fixed, these can no longer be changed, which makes it impossible to vary the distance between the penetration material and the material to be fixed if the plug anchorage is not to be weakened.
It is thus a case of specific skilled work in which a planar and precisely leveled surface alignment is essential for the professional execution of the work.
This is understood to mean that for the ceilings, usually consisting of concrete, and wall materials, consisting of masonry bricks, to be clad, anchorage and fastening distance leveling systems for the cladding material are required which, on the one hand, guarantee a permanent, fireproof and statically stable attachment of the cladding material D in the material (penetration material C) to be clad and, on the other hand, allow the cladding article D, which is to be fixed, still to be varied, alter anchorage, in terms of its level in relation to the penetration material C within a given distance range X.
The object of the invention was thus to find an attachment system for articles to be fixed on penetration materials, for example for suspended ceiling cladding panels for concrete ceilings, which system complies with the fire protection guidelines, guarantees a permanent and firmly fixed anchorage of the claddings to be fixed in the penetration material, and allows the cladding to be aligned horizontally or vertically, if possible within one operation. In this case, one operation is understood to mean that, wherever possible, no further time-consuming or material-consuming manipulations have to be carried out.